Ronda Rousey
| birth_place = Riverside County, California | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = WWE Performance Center Sara Del Rey (WWE PC) | debut = 2018 | retired = }} Ronda Jean Rousey (February 1, 1987) is an American mixed martial artist, judoka and actress, currently signed to WWE on the Raw brand. She is the first UFC Women's Bantamweight Champion, as well as the last Strikeforce Women's Bantamweight Champion. She was undefeated, having won nine of her eleven fights by armbar, before suffering her first loss to Holly Holm. Rousey became the first U.S. woman to earn an Olympic medal in Judo at the Summer Olympics in Beijing in 2008. Rousey trained under Gokor Chivichyan of the Hayastan MMA Academy, and Edmond Tarverdyan of the Glendale Fighting Club. She formerly trained at the Olympic Training Center in Wakefield, Massachusetts, under the guidance of Jimmy Pedro and is now part of Team Hayastan in Santa Monica, California. Rousey also trained with Romanian Leo Frîncu and Gene Lebell, along with Team Hayastan fighters such as Manny Gamburyan, Karen Darabedyan, Karo Parisyan and Sako Chivitchian. She was managed by Darin Harvey of Fight Tribe MMA. In July 2012, Rousey enlisted former undefeated boxing and kickboxing champion Lucia Rijker as striking coach. Rousey at one time was the consensus #1 pound-for-pound female MMA fighter in the world, according to MMARising, MMAWeekly, and other publications. She was ranked #1 at 135 pounds according to the Unified Women's MMA Rankings. Fight Matrix listed her as the #1 Women's MMA Bantamweight Fighter, the #1 Pound for Pound Women's MMA Fighter, and the #1 Women's MMA Fighter of all time. Rousey's first feature film role was the 2014 film The Expendables 3. In 2015 she appeared in Furious 7 and Entourage. Her first professional wrestling storyline began at WrestleMania 31, when she and Furious 7 co-star The Rock confronted Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. Pro Wrestling Career Rousey is a professional wrestling fan. Her nickname, "Rowdy", was taken from late professional wrestler Rowdy Roddy Piper, whom she asked for permission. She, Shayna Baszler, Jessamyn Duke and Marina Shafir have dubbed themselves "The Four Horsewomen," a play on The Four Horsemen professional wrestling stable, with the blessing of leader Ric Flair and enforcer Arn Anderson. WWE (2014–present) The Four Horsewomen were acknowledged on camera and commentary as such, in the front row at WWE's SummerSlam in August 2014. They also went backstage for that event, meeting Paul Heyman, among others. Rousey was interviewed by WWE.com that night; when asked if she, like Brock Lesnar, would cross over to wrestling, she replied "You never know." At WrestleMania 31 in March 2015, they were seated in the front row. During an in-ring argument between The Rock and the Authority (Stephanie McMahon and Triple H), McMahon slapped the Rock and ordered him to leave "her ring". She taunted him, saying he would not hit a woman. He left, paused and walked over to Rousey to a loud ovation. He then helped her into the ring. Ronda would be happy to hit McMahon for him. After a few minutes of a staredown and more dialogue, the Rock attacked Triple H. When Triple H stumbled toward Rousey, she hiptossed him out of the ring. McMahon tried to slap her, was blocked and Rousey grabbed her arm, teasing an armbar, before throwing her out of the ring. Rousey and the Rock celebrated in the ring, while the Authority retreated with the implication of revenge. The segment was replayed and discussed throughout the next night's Raw. Commentators hyped a tweet Rousey made earlier that day, in which she implied a return to WWE with "We're just gettin' started...". On July 13, July 14, and September 12, 2017, the Horsewomen appeared in the audience of the Mae Young Classic 2017 to support their fellow Horsewoman Shayna Baszler, who was participating in the tournament in her WWE debut and went on to defeat Zeda, Mia Yim, Candice LeRae, and Mercedes Martinez, before losing in the finals to Kairi Sane. Additionally during the event, all four Horsewomen had a face-off with Charlotte Flair, Becky Lynch, and Bayley, who, in WWE together with Sasha Banks, are also known as the Four Horsewomen, hinting at a possible future feud between the two groups. Rousey made an appearance at Royal Rumble on January 28, 2018, confronting Raw Women's Champion Alexa Bliss, SmackDown Women's Champion Charlotte Flair, and Royal Rumble winner Asuka. It was later revealed she had signed a full-time contract with the WWE. On August 19 at SummerSlam, Rousey defeated Alexa Bliss to win her first championship in WWE as the Raw Women's Champion. In Wrestling * Finishing moves ** Juji-Gatame/Armbar'' (Straight Armbar variations) ** ''Reverse Kata-Guruma/''Piper's Pit'' (Spinning Samoan Drop) * Signature moves ** Diving Crossbody ** Guillotine Choke ** Gutwrench Powerbomb ** Judo Throws *** O-Goshi *** Uki-Goshi *** Ura-Nage *** Utsuri-Goshi ** Step-Up Jumping Knee ** Swinging Neckbreaker ** Thunderfire Powerbomb * Nicknames ** "The Baddest Woman on the Planet" ** "Rowdy" * Entrance Themes ** "Bad Reputation" by Joan Jett Championships and accomplishments * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI Rookie of the Year (2018) **PWI ranked her #1 in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females **PWI ranked her #3 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Raw Women's Championship (1 time) External links * Ronda Rousey profile at WWE.com *Official website * Ronda Rousey Awakening profile * * *Olympic profile at sports-reference.com *USA judo - Ronda Rousey bio *Interview with Ronda Rousey at JudoInfo.com * Twitter page * Profile Category:Celebrities Category:1987 births Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Actresses Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:Living people Category:Female wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:2018 debuts Category:WWE Women's Champions Category:Olympic athletes Category:WWE Total Divas